


Little Red Riding Hood You sure are Looking

by Lyliiwolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Every one is alive, Everything is peaches, F/M, I'm not sure what else to put, Kid Fic, M/M, Magic!Stiles, Multi, cuteness, single dad Stiles, then it's not, watch the road
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-27 01:32:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyliiwolf/pseuds/Lyliiwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Stiles is driving, and he knows he should be paying attention to the rode but his daughter is soooo cute. Of course that's when he hits a werewolf cause that is just his luck. Though now he wonders why no one told him werewolf's give such great head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

” So how much candy did you get Little Red?” Stiles Stilinski asked from the drivers seat of his car. He heard a pop in the backseat and turned around when he came to a red light. A little girl with long curly brown hair,vibrant colored eyes, and wearing a red hoodie; was holding a lollipop in one hand and searching through a purple pumpkin with the other. She looked up and smiled.

” I think we have just enough to make it through the winter daddy” She answered. Stiles pretended to look thoughtful ,and pressed on the gas peddle as the light turned green.

” Even if uncle Scott get’s some ?” He wondered while keeping half of his attention on the road.

” Especially if uncle Scott get’s some” Stiles chuckled and turned his full attention back to the road just as a black shadow darted across. He slammed on the breaks but it was to late, he plowed into the creature. 

” Oh Sugar Honey Ice Tea!” Stiles groaned and put the car in park. The little girl in the back unbuckled her seat belt and scrambled to the passenger seat as Stiles got out of the car. 

” I wanna go see too” She begged.

” No; stay in the car Lana” Stiles commanded. Lana pouted, and climbed back in the back seat. Stiles sighed and slammed the door. He sprinted to the front of his car. He swore loudly when he saw what was laying in front of his hood.

” That’s two dollars in the swear jar!” Lana yelled out the window. Stiles rolled his eye’s and focused on the unconscious black wolf in front of his car. He noticed the size of the wolf and sighed. Leave it to him to hit a werewolf on his way home. He grabbed the wolf under his front limbs and attempted to pull it to the car. When that didn’t work he looked around the road to make sure no one was around and when the cost was clear he placed his hand on the wolfs flank. He felt the tattoo on his back heat up and the wolf started floating about a foot off the ground.

” Unlock the passenger door Red!” He called as he patted the wolfs flank. Lana crawled back into the passenger seat, and unlocked it. Stiles walked back to the car with the wolf body floating behind him. Lana opened the door ,and the wolf floated inside landing in her lap.

” He’s big” She said in awe as she petted his fur. Stiles nodded and got back in the driver seat. He bent over and buckled her seat belt for her.

” If he starts to move I give you permission to use your powers” He said as he put the car in drive. 

” Really?” She asked hopefully.

” Yes, but only if he moves” He repeated. Lana smiled and got close to the werewolf ear.

” Move big wolf, so daddy can see how good I’ve gotten with my powers” Stiles smiled to himself to hear his daughter so eager.

” Hey Red what sound did Uncle Scott say wolfs make?” He asked.

Lana grinned and howled to the top of her lungs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lana is full of sass, and Deaton is Deaton. AKA neither of them are much help.

” So you hit him with your car?” Deaton asked in disbelief. The hit werewolf was laying on an operating table still unconscious 

” I swear he just ran in front of the car, and I couldn't stop in time” Stiles flailed his arms in his explanation.He was sitting in a chair across from the table and Lana was sitting in his lap giggling.

” Daddy swore when he hit him, and has to put money in the swear jar” She said. Deaton smiled down at her.

” Daddy should be more careful with his words” He agreed. He turned his attention back to the werewolf on the table and took out a needle. ” I’m going to check his blood supply and see if something else is up.” He opened the door to his lab in the back and Lana rushed past him. He smiled fondly at her and followed suit. Stiles looked back at the table and studied the wolf. There was something familiar about his fur like he had seen it a long time ago. Stiles started to stretch out his hands to pet the wolfs fur when it started to recede. He jumped back as the change from a wolf to a human continued and what was left was a naked man beginning to stir. He sat up and stared groggily at Stiles who stared back wide eyed. Stiles wouldn't lie to himself the man sitting there was to die for hot. He looked to be about the same height as him, but he was muscular in all the right places. He had life ruining black stubble, and soul searching eyes that were glowing blue the longer Stiles stared at his face. Stiles could feel his face heating up, and he looked away quickly.

” I’m so sorry. You ran out to the middle of the road, and I couldn't stop the car. I really tried. I am so sorry dude, but my kid was in the car. She was doing the most adorable thing and I didn't see you-” The man growled and Stiles stopped rambling so he could actually breath.

 

” What the fuck are you talking about?” Stiles gulped and gave him the most apologetic smile he could.

” I accidentally hit you with my car.” The room went silent after that, and both men started to tense. Stiles in fear and Derek in silent anger. Finally when the silence became to tense Stiles had to speak. ” Look i’m really sorry dude-“

” Don’t.Call.Me.Dude.” He gritted out.

” Fine , fine. I’m really sorry man it’d just you ran out in front of me, and I could not stop at all. Like I really;really tried.” Stiles tried to explain.

” Just stop talking.” he growled. Stiles nodded.

” Can do Mr?”

” Stop!” Stiles jumped at the sudden flash of anger and the lab door slammed open.

” Don’t yell at my daddy Mr.Wolf!” Lana screamed as she ran in front of Stiles and put up her hands in a defensive stance. Stiles scooped her up and placed his hand over her mouth.

” I am so sorry she is a handful. I swear she is normally such an angel.” Stiles promised. Lana struggled until she got her mouth out from under Stiles hand.

” I can do magic and throw you across the room with a flick of my wrist” She threatened and then began to growl at him. Both Stiles and Mr.Wolf looked at her with disbelief until the he fell on his side in fit’s of laughter. The more he laughed Lana’s eyes began to widen and she pointed in disbelief. ” You have a snake between your legs like Uncle Scott. Only his isn't as big as yours , and doesn't have that sweater over the top of his. Is your snake cold?” Stiles covered his daughters eye’s.

” Deaton. You can come out any day now!” He yelled. Deaton walked out with a small smirk on his face and pants in his hand.

” Well it seem’s that Mr.Hale is finally awake. I am surprised after all that wolfsbane and alcohol in your system” Deaton said before throwing him the pants. He growled and placed them on.

” You were drunk? And I felt sorry that I hit you. You could have easily gotten out of the way if you weren't so damn tipsy!” Stiles said with a lot of agitation.

” Swear jar” Lana reminded. Stiles sighed.

” Yes little red I know.” Mr.Hale finally finished putting on his pants and Stiles moved his hands from his daughters eyes. Lana hopped down out of his lap and grabbed his hand. She turned to look at Deaton with a look as serious as a five year old can give.

” Mr. Deaton; you need to teach Mr.Wolf here some mannerisms. My teacher says that is not nice at all to yell at people. It makes them cry. Now my daddy has had a very tra-mam-ma-tising day so I think it’s best that we go home. ” She began to pull Stiles hand and lead him out the door.

” Why do I let you talk to Lydia?” He groaned before stepping completely out of the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I really didn't tag this well. Stiles is a single dad, and it will be explained in later chapters. Everyone is alive except Stiles mom. and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I am sooo sorry for two things. 1 how long it has taken me to update, and 2 how short this chapter is. Next Chapter will be suuuppperrrr long but I needed a filler.

At this time in their life Stiles and Lana had worked up a Sunday ritual. The ritual itself started on Saturday. Lana could stay up for as long as she wanted and crash wherever she may be. Then Stiles would carry her into his room where they would sleep till Stiles woke up at around four pm. He would then go to the kitchen and fix some cereal and Lana would show up sometime around 4:30, so to say that when Erica knocked on his door at 12:30 he became annoyed was a slight understatement.

” Yeah, yeah I heard you the first time!” He shouted as he knocks became more insistent. He flicked his wrist bringing down the wards that he placed everynight. When he opened the door Erica was leaning against the frame; bright red lip twisted into a smirk.

” Nice Pj’s batman” she joked acknowledging his bright pink pajama bottoms. 

” What do you want furball?” He asked while rubbing his face sleepily. He had been dealing with Erica since High School and the dealing had become more frequent since she became a werewolf and his daughters teacher. She smiled wider and stood up straighter.

” My good sir. My wonderful Alpha would like to cordially invite you and your beautiful daughter to a dinner for saving her burly son one Derek of Hale” She finished with a low curtsy. Stiles stared at her for a minute before asking.

” How do you get so low in those leather pants?”

” I can gut you in a few seconds bats.”

” You always were one for the theatrical”

Erica chuckled at this while pushing Stiles out of the way and sitting on his couch.

” That was sooooo funny. Now I am going to sit here. You are going to get your daughter up. You shall both shower. You shall both get dresses. Then at 2:30. We will leave.”

” We will leave?” He asked in a confused tone. ” Are you not going back home?”

” So you can go back to sleep? I don’t think so.” She answered. ” Now chop chop. Go get that cutie patootie so I can greet her.” Stiles slammed the door and stomped to his room. He turned back to her half way. 

” Just to let you know. Your Alpha is not the boss of me. Don’t let her believe I am shifting power to her.” Erica smiled at him; flashing more fang than necessary.

” I’m sure she wouldn’t dream of it


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My beta is wonderful, and god bless her spelling ability because I know that my spelling was especially awful in this chapter. You are the best ;)

”Did I ever tell you that I hate you?” Derek asked as he and Laura ran through the forest with two children hanging off their necks. Laura grinned at him.  
”Yes but you know I love to hear it as many times as possible.” She answered.  
”Laurie faster, faster!” The boy on her back tightened his hold on her neck, and she barked out a laugh.  
”Of course little pup.” She sped up till she was almost a car length ahead of Derek. The boy on her back, Ralph, growled at her in indignation.  
”I am not a pup. I am a wolf.” Derek laughed before turning his attention to the girl on his back.  
”What about you Tabby? You want me to go faster?” He asked. The little girl looked thoughtful before shaking her head.

”Naw, I like this speed,” She answered before laying her head heavily on his shoulder. The dark haired wolves ran farther into the thick of the woods until they came to a shimmering, deep, large lake. They stopped just at the bank and the older wolves flopped on their stomachs dampening their shirts on the wet ground. They laid in companionable silence as the children scampered near the lake. It was a very picturesque scene. Too bad Laura had to go and shatter it.  
”So tell me more about this guy and his daughter,” She rolled over until she was laying right on top of Derek’s chest and he grunted under the weight. He spit out stray strands of her dark hair before answering.  
”I have no clue what you mean.”

Laura laughed at his response. Compared to her strong personality her laugh was a weak sound or as her fiancee said, ”a twinkling sound that can only be appreciated when it's right by your ear.” Well, it was close enough by Derek’s ear and he still didn’t appreciate it, especially if it was helping turn their conversation for the worse.  
”Oh Derie. I don’t even have to listen to your heart to know you are lying, but since you insist on making this difficult, I have no problem clueing you in.” She rolled back over onto the grass so she could sit up on her elbows and look him in the eye. ”First you run off into the woods naked, saying some nonsense about ‘following your instinct', and next thing I know Deaton is bringing you home, in hand me down clothes, and you were failing to hide the biggest shit eating grin I had ever seen on your face.”  
”The biggest!” Tabby agrees.  
”See, even Squirtle over there saw it, and she can’t even see her own nose.” Laura said. Tabby made a affronted noise.  
”I can too.” She insisted then crossed her eyes to attempt to see her nose. Laura laughed again and turned her attention back to her brother who was trying to sneak away.  
”So now that that’s over you can tell me what that wizard and his daughter had you smiling so hard about? I mean if you don’t mind me asking?” She asked in a sweet tone. Derek was about to tell her where she could stick her fake innocence when their grandmother’s piercing howl cut through the forest. Derek fought back the urge to pump his fist in the air and instead shoved his sister off of him.  
”Looks like we are needed; better get going before they send someone to come get us.” He said quickly while brushing clumps of dirt off his back. Before he could take off, Laura grabbed on to his shoulder and squeezed so hard he heard his bones crack.

”Don’t think this is over. I have a lot more questions for you.” She whispered in a pleasant tone. She let go of his shoulder with a sickeningly sweet smile and howled back to their alpha.  
”Do we really have to go back now?” Ralph asked in a piercing whine. Laura took a sniff in the air, and as the smell of food normally reserved for holidays assaulted her nose and her mouth began to water.  
”Yes Ralphie, we have to go. The faster the better, so if you and Squirtle could please choose a wolf to ride on.” She answered. Ralph whined again but this time it was more dog like. Laura waited for him to finish before grabbing him and slinging him over her back like a sack of potatoes. Ralph growled lowly as he tried to situate himself, and Laura rolled her eyes.  
”Shut your mouth pup or no candy for you.” She warned. He stopped his growling, but Derek noticed his eyes flash red for a second. Normally he would warn his sister who was the best at calming down their brother when he was like that, but decided that it was better at the moment to leave it alone.  
”Come on Tabby.” He beckoned to the little girl. She walked over daintily and attempted to climb onto his back but it looked more like a scurry up instead of actual climbing.  
The trek back to the house was slower than the run to the lake. It seemed that the closer they got to the house Derek could smell two familiar but different scents mixed in with the smell of the food. One smelled like cinnamon and sweets while the other had the scent of fresh fruits and flowers. When they were a few feet from the house they saw a blue Ford Fusion, and they decided to slow down. When they were even closer, but still hidden by trees, they saw a man with gold colored eyes and sporadically placed freckles smiling and Erica holding a little girl with brown hair causing Derek to come to an abrupt stop. Laura stopped a few inches in front of them.

”What's the hold up?” She whispered. Derek opened his mouth to reply then shut it when Erica turned towards the forest and smirked evilly.  
”Laura, Derek, Pups! Come on out of the forest. You have some guest who are just itching to meet you!” She singsonged happily. Laura walked forward full of pride and excitement at meeting a new person while Derek stood stock still. Erica seeing his hesitance whispered something into Lana’s ear and set her down. She bolted into the woods clutching on to a piece of paper for dear life. She didn’t stop running until she smacked into Derek’s legs and fell on her butt. Out of habit of caring for other children Derek lifted her up and brushed the dirt off of her body. She beamed at him when he was done and held out the piece of paper.

”I made you a picture Mr.Wolf!” She said happily. Before Derek could grab the paper, Tabby jumped off his back and snatched the paper out of her hand.  
”Derek doesn’t want your picture. You’re scaring him with it!” She exclaimed before crumbling the picture up into a small ball.  
”Tabitha! Apologize!” Derek reprimanded. He turned towards Lana to make sure she wasn’t crying; she wasn’t. Instead her face was turning a bright pink color and she was staring at the ground.  
”Say sorry, right now.” Lana whispered angrily. Tabby shook her head.  
”No! You say sorry to Derek right now.” Tabby growled. Lana looked up at her and they locked eyes for a moment before Tabby started to float a few feet off the air.  
”I said. You say sorry, right now.” Lana’s voice seemed to come from different areas of the forest. Derek watched helplessly as the small magic user's antics only made his sister madder. She transformed into her beta form and began to snarl and claw at her. Lana just lifted her higher into the air until even Derek had to lean his head back to see her. He tried to open his mouth to say something to the others but he seemed to be paralyzed.

”Lana put her down, right now!” Stiles voice seemed to cut through the woods and whatever was paralyzing the wolf lost its grip.  
”But daddy!” Lana whined.  
”Down.” He repeated. Lana huffed but gently set Tabby back on the ground. As soon as the little wolf felt her feet touch the ground she went for Lana. Derek grabbed the wolf at the last moment, and gave her a warning growl. She instantly became submissive and began to whimper. Lana ran over to her daddy and buried her face in his legs with a small cry. Stiles was about to say something when the screen door opened, and a short brown haired women with pale skin, hazel brown eyes, and a round pregnant stomach stepped out onto the porch. She gazed at the small chaos around her and shook her head.  
”Whenever you are all done with whatever just happened, you may come inside and get ready for dinner.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys as you have notices I just changed my tags * woo-hoo*. I have decided that I want to change a little bit of the story from my original ways but not to much. I will probably add more tags as it goes along also. Also thank you to my beta for cleaning up my writing mistakes. YOU ARE WONDERFUL!!!! :D

”So, Erica tells me that you're a history teacher?” Derek’s mom, Talia, asked from the kitchen. Stiles smiles and nods his head as he sits at a chair by the table. Talia is a sweet woman he thinks. She has a slim figure that you would have never guessed gave birth to what Stiles finds out is six kids. She has long wavy black hair that's graying at the roots. She’s not much taller than Laura, and she has deep laugh lines by her green eyes, and smile lines that give that motherly impression. Stiles hasn’t met the rest of Erica’s pack besides Derek and Laura but he hopes they rest are as nice as her. He heard footsteps behind him, and turned around to see Lana walking out of the downstairs bathroom. She has a huge wet stain on her shirt, and her eyes were red from crying earlier.

”Look Daddy, all clean!” Lana held out her freshly washed hands. Stiles inspected them before nodding. Lana smiled brightly before pulling out the chair by Stiles and climbing onto it. She looked around at the empty seats left at the table and began fiddling with silver ware. Stiles would reprimand her but he knows with the ADHD that fiddling is the least of her problems. Talia came out with a bowl of salad and set it on the table. She looked at Lana and gave her a kind smile.

”Are you bored honey?” Lana dropped the silver ware on the table in surprise.  
”Oh no mam. I’m just…” She trailed off. Talia held out her hand.  
”Why don’t you come to the kitchen and help me grab the food. It’s a big job and I’m going to need help."  
Lana hopped off the chair with a quiet ‘okay’ and ran past Talia into the kitchen. The woman followed her with a chuckle leaving Stiles alone in the dining room. Stiles sighed and began fiddling with his own silver ware.

“Like father like daughter,” He mused quietly to himself as he used his magic to stand the fork straight up and had his spoon orbit it like a planet. He had his knife and Lana’s knife battling against each other.

His knife had finally pinned down Lana’s when he heard a loud howl come from upstairs and rushed stomping that seemed to be getting louder. Stiles turned just as a loud bump sounded off behind him. He saw a toddler, not much older than one, standing at the bottom, stark naked. His skin was a olive tone, his hair was brown and curly, and his tiny green eyes scanned the dining room. Another set of footsteps were making their way downstairs with a deft movement. The boy jumped and ran over to Stiles. He outstretched his arms widened his eyes and whimpered. Stiles lifted him into his arms without much thought just as the footsteps made it onto the last step. 

”Tyler Stephan Hale! You get off of that man’s lap and come put on your clothes right now.” A female voice growled. The boy scrambled off of Stiles lap and ran to the woman. Stiles turned around (for what seemed to be the umpteenth time today) and took in the woman’s appearance. She was short; about 5'3 with light brown skin, a large bust and small brown eyes. Her hair was black with natural brown highlights and it went to her shoulder. She had a set of clothes under her arm. She had on black shorts, and a white long sleeve shirt that said ” Yes I’m a mom. I have a look. I will use it” A look that she was apparently using on Tyler who in turn was looking at the ground. 

”What have I told you about running off after you get a bath?” She asked. Tyler didn’t answer, but instead held up his arms to be picked up. The woman sighed and lifted him up; placing him on her side. She ruffled his hair then turned her attention to Stiles. ”I am so sorry about him just crawling into your lap. He really hates putting on clothes ever since we implemented potty training into their daily plan. He thinks if he's naked it will help him pee better.” She explained with a small smile. Stiles laughed thinking of Lana’s own potty training adventures.  
”No it's perfectly fine. I completely understand. I have a daughter of my own who went through a strange phase during her potty training too,” Stiles paused to think more on what the woman was saying before asking. ”You said implement it into their plans? Who are the rest of them?” 

“Crap!” she exclaimed. ”Derek, I caught him!” she called up the stairs. For the first time the sound of someone coming down the steps was calm and Stiles was expecting Derek to walk down. What he wasn’t expecting was for Derek to walk down in nothing but a towel wrapped carelessly around his waist and for him to be carrying two boys that looked exactly like Tyler under his arms like two squirming sacks of flour.

”You of all people should be aware you don’t have to yell in this house, Adina.” Derek reprimanded as he stood by her. Adina gave him a smile that was more predatory than friendly.  
”And you should know better than anyone how much yelling is needed to get people's attention. Especially pups attention.” She shot back.

”Derie!” Tyler exclaimed before Derek could retort. He held out his hands again and Stiles thought that Derek was going to try and pick the boy up too. (He also had thoughts of him stretching out to pick up the child and his towel dropping, but that was between Stiles and his mind.) Instead Derek just leaned his head closer so Tyler could get a grip behind his ears, and the boy kissed him on the nose. Derek chuckled and gave the boy a Eskimo kiss in return.  
“And how is my little trouble maker?” He asked jokingly.  
”Obviously not better than his uncle seeing as they are both naked.” Adina answered with a smirk. Derek looked down as if he just realised what he was wearing, then he looked up at Stiles who blushed and looked away quickly. Derek huffed and put his attention back to his sister in law  
"I say we make a trade. One non dressed ankle biter and some clothes. For two dressed ankle biters that are missing socks.” He offered. Adina pretended to think it over for a second before smiling.  
”You have yourself a deal Mr. Hale.” She placed Tyler’s clothes on Derek’s right shoulder and placed Tyler on the ground. Right after Derek placed the other two boys on the ground who ran over to their mom and grabbed on to her legs with loud cries of ” mommy” . Tyler just waited ti'll Derek to picked him up and carried him up the stairs.

”Alright who is ready to meet grammy’s guest?” Adina asked excitedly to the two children. She gripped their hands gently and walked them over to Stiles seat. He smiled down at the kids as they stared at him with a fierce curiosity. Even though Stiles had seen multiples in his lifetime, he still couldn’t get over how alike they looked, and it didn’t help that they were both wearing the same black shirt that read, ”Our mom doesn’t want your advice” and jean shorts. The only difference between the boys were their eye color. While Tyler had green eyes, his brothers had blue eyes and brown eyes.

”This is Zachary.” Adina said pointing to the boy with brown eyes. ”He is our little athlete pup, and his brother is Matthew. He likes to be read to and to sleep. Say hi to Mr. Stilinski.” She prompted. Zachary stuck his thumb in his mouth and hid behind his mom. Matthew just stared at Stiles until he found him boring and walked into the kitchen. Zachary looked between his mom and Stiles then followed his brother. Adina rolled her eyes, and Stiles just laughed.

”I guess I’m just not that interesting to children.” He teased. Adina shook her head as she barked out a laugh. She sat in the chair opposite of him, and they traded stories of their kids growing up. Adina talked about how the first time the kids shifted, she was arguing with their dad, and they heard growling outside. When they looked out the window they saw three gray wolf pups chasing Derek into the woods. Stiles told her about how the first time Lana used magic, Stiles was at his step brothers Scott house who was also a werewolf. Scott had been playing with her by switching back and forth from his beta form. The girl, who was only about two years younger at the time, giggled then promptly had one of her toy plushies fly across the room and hit Scott in the face. Both adults were so busy being caught up in their stories that they didn’t see Talia carrying a giant bowl of spaghetti followed by Lana who carried a giant bowl of salad. Matthew and Zachary were trailing behind them, both with smaller bowls of garlic bread.

”Dinner is ready!” Talia said as she placed the spaghetti on the table. Stiles jumped while Adina only smiled and got up to help the boys put the bread on the table.


	6. Chapter 6

The dinner was going pretty well, if Stiles could say so himself. He found out many things about the Hale family. Derek’s father, older brother, younger sister and Laura’s fiance, had taken a trip to Derek’s youner sister's boyfriend's pack because there were a few things that had to be hashed out between the packs before his sister and her boyfriend took any steps further in their relationship. He also found out that the brown haired pregnant woman (who he learned her name was Mina) was Derek’s uncle Peter's wife. Even though she looked as if she was ready to pop she was only 6 months along, but she was carrying twins. The only real excitement that had happened so far was when Adina was trying to feed the kids with a fork in a high chair and Matthew had decided to bite off the whole top of the fork. It had taken Derek holding his mouth open, but Adina had succeeded in getting all of the pieces out. From then on she let the kids eat with their hands.

”Laura, stop kicking me under the table!” Derek growled from his seat across from her.   
”I am doing no such thing, baby bro.” She teased. Peter snorted from his seat at the head of one end of the table.   
”Baby bro? I thought you and Derek were the same age?” Stiles asked.   
”No, I am a day older. ” Laura said proudly. Stiles looked at Talia in confusion. 

”What can I say?” She asked with a smile. "Derek has been stubborn since the day he was born. While Laura was on the fast track since she was born at a late 11:50 pm, her stubborn brother had to wait until 12:05 am.” She explained. Stiles was about to make a smart comment to Derek when he noticed the man was already staring at him. He felt his skin heat up into a blush and he looked quickly back down at his plate. As soon as he realized what he had done he berated himself.

'I am a grown man not a teenage girl. Man up Stilinski.' He thought. He looked back up at Derek, and saw the man had a smug smirk on his face. Stiles scrunched up his nose and stuck his tongue out at the older man. Derek’s smirk turned into a smile, but he still didn’t take his gaze off of Stiles. In the end Stiles looked away first and turned his attention on Erica. 

”So where have Issac and Boyd been this whole time?” He asked. Erica bit a small slice of bread and swallowed before answering.  
”Some dude brought an old Mercedes into the garage yesterday. He said he would pay them double if they had it done by the end of the week, and you know how they love a challenge.” Stiles laughed and was about to agree when he felt something hit his cheek. He rubbed his hand on his face and pulled away a few noodles. He turned and looked at Derek accusingly but the man looked just as surprised as Stiles felt. His eyes darted to the side of the man and saw Tabby with a slightly bent fork in her hand and her eyes were wide. 

”Mr. Stilinski I am so so-” Her apology was cut off by a piece of bread hitting her square in the nose. Stiles turned to his daughter who was rubbing the bread crumbs off her hand. Tabby glared at her, grabbed a handful of spaghetti, and flung it as hard as she could. It hit Lana dead center of her chest, and all hell broke loose. Lana started to grab things off of, not only her plate, but Stiles plate as well to throw. Ralph had started to join in when stray pieces of food hit him, and the triplets joined in when they saw how much fun it looked to be. Stiles and the rest of the adults looked on with shock except for Talia. She looked between the children with a type of calmness that Stiles assumed was from years of child bearing. She let the children indulge in their food fight for a few more minutes, before standing up out of her chair, and letting out one of the loudest growls Stiles had ever heard. All the kids dropped their foods back into their plates and stared at her wide eyed. 

”Good. Now that I have everyones attention I think it's a good idea to go outside and burn off this… misplaced energy.” She said happily. Tabby, Ralph, and Lana stared at each other wide eyed before they hopped out of their chairs, and scurried out the front door. Adina walked to the triplets highchairs and began to unlock them.   
”Time to go play outside.” she sung as she put them on the ground and they followed the older kids out the door with Peter and Mina walking closely behind them. Stiles watched them walk out before covering his face in his hands and groaning.  
”I am so sorry. I don’t know what's gotten into her. She normally is very good with other kids.” He apologized.  
”It’s fine. Tabby has always been a fighter.” Laura said with a laugh, as she started to grab the plates.   
”It’s in her blood.” Derek said with a smirk. Stiles sighed and got up to help Laura before Talia put her hand up.   
”We will clean all this mess later. It’s a beautiful day outside and we should enjoy it while we can.” She said with a small smile. Laura shrugged, put the plates down, and followed her mom out the door. Adina followed close behind her leaving Derek and Stiles alone.

”So,” Stiles started awkwardly. ”I guess this dinner wasn’t boring.” Derek snorted before putting his hand on Stiles shoulder and walking with him towards the door.  
”It never is with this family.”

**Author's Note:**

> So my first fic on here sooo yeah. I hope everyone likes it. It's inspired slightly by that Volvo commercial.


End file.
